gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Brittany y Santana
|thumb|left]] (Insinuación) (Declaración) (Oficial) |Orientación= Homosexual |Máximo nivel= Sexual; Noviazgo |Estado actual= Pareja}} La relación entre Brittany Susan Pierce y Santana Lopez es una pareja de novias, que inició en la serie como una relación de mejores amigas, hasta que en " ", se reveló implícitamente durante una conversación telefónica, que ambas mantenían relaciones sexuales. La relación entre ellas se había mantenido solo como una cercana amistad, hasta " ", en donde Santana declara estar enamorada de Brittany, y ésta, aunque acepta sus sentimientos y los corresponde, no puede salir con ella, debido a que estaba saliendo con Artie Abrams. Esta pareja se formalizó como noviazgo en " " durante una cita en Breadstix. Esta pareja es principalmente conocida como Brittana (Brit'tany y San'tana) ó Santittany (Sant'ana y Br'ittany). Historia Primera Temporada En la Primera Temporada, Santana y Brittany son consideradas solo como mejores amigas, hasta " ", donde Brittany accidentalmente insinúa en un comentario que ella y Santana mantienen relaciones sexuales. En " ", New Directions es separado por Sue Sylvester, poniéndo a las "minorías" en un sólo grupo a su cargo. Esto deja separadas a Santana y Brittany durante los ensayos del club glee. Sin embargo, durante Ride Wit Me, se les ve cantando juntas, y al terminar, se despiden con un cariñoso abrazo. En " ", Santana y Brittany son compañeras en la tarea de New Directions de "Baladas". En " ", Brittany y Santana van en una cita con Finn a Breadstix, ambas al mismo tiempo. Durante la cita, ambas charlan entre ellas, excluyéndo a Finn de la conversación. Finalmente, para hacer que Finn se vaya, Santana le dice la forma en que ellas "operan." Ella le explica que él les paga la cena, y ellas dos se besarán en frente de él, poniéndolo como el mejor trato de todos. Segunda Temporada thumb|left|Brittanna thumb|146px En el episodio Duets que efectivamente las vemos besándose en la habitación de Brittany. Brittany le sugiere a Santana que hagan un dueto juntas como parte de su tarea en el coro pero Santana se niega, prefiriendo cantar a dueto con Mercedes, por lo que Brittany busca darle celos a Santana con Artie , con el que llega a tener sexo en el mismo episodio, Santana se pone celosa y le dice a Artie que el sexo no significa nada para Brittany , haciendo que Artie decida acabar la relacion. Mas tarde en Never Been Kissed Puck ayuda a Artie a recuperar a Brittany y en Furt dice publicamente que sale con el chico. En The Rocky Horror Glee Show ambas espían por la ventana al Sr Schuester y Emma mientras esta canta Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, con lo cual en una escena que Santana tiene un solo, ambas corren por el pasillo y Santana le da vueltas a Brittany. En Blame It On The Alcohol , ellas van caminando juntas al atender el celular y se hacen llamar Santanny. En el episodio Sexy, volvemos a ver a Santana y a Brittany juntas en una habitacion probablemente luego de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, Brittany dice que es mejor cuando se habla de sentimientos y se miran a los ojos y dice que esto es confuso, Santana argumenta diciendo que hasta el desayuno es confuso para ella, sin embargo ambas se sienten confundidas con su relacion y deciden hablar con Holly sobre su sexualidad, Holly les sugiere que canten una cancion que identifique sus sentimientos y thumb|Beso Brittanacantan Landslide, donde Santana se ve identificada con la cancion y llora mientras la interpreta ante los demas miembros del club. Mas tarde Santana le dice a Brittany que la ama y que no quiere estar con nadie mas que no sea ella, Brittany le dice que ella tambien la quiere pero que ahora ella tambien quiere a Artie pero si algun dia rompen su relacion y tiene la suerte de que ella aun este soltera y la siga queriendo, sera toda suya, Santana no queda conforme con la respuesta de su amiga y se va frustrada. En el episodio Original Song, Brittany se acerca para hablar con Santana porque la echa de menos, pero acaban discutiendo y Santana le dice que sigue saliendo con Sam y que no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando se declaró. thumb|Brittany y Santana En el episodio Born This Way, Santana quiere postularse para reina del baile de graduacion para decirle a Brittany que por decreto real deben estar juntas, probablemente Brittany le creeria, pero piensa que por ser tan perra nadie votaria por ella, asi que decide comenzar una relacion con Dave para tapar la homosexualidad de ambos y al proponerselo a este inmediatamente dijo que si ya que a ambos les combenia. Mas tarde Brittany le muestra la camiseta que usara en la presentacion de la cancion Born this way que dice Estoy con una estupida' y una flecha hacia arriba indicando a la propia Britt, Santana le muestra su camiseta que dice 'Perra' diciendo que es perfecta para ella, sin embargo Brittany le muestra una camiseta que habia hecho exclusivamente para ella que decia 'Libanesa' cuando en realidad lo que Brittany queria que dijera era Lesbiana, pero ella se niega. Amabas discuten sobre su relacion y Brittany le dice a Santana que esta enojada solo por que ella es bicuriosa (bisexual) y Santana es libanesa (lesbiana), Santana le dice que no esta enojada por eso, si no por el hecho de que le dijo que la amaba y ella '' thumb|left no le correspondio, Brittany dice que la ama pero que Santana no se ama a si misma de lo contrario usaria thumbla camiseta con la palabra ''Libanesa'' en la presentacion y esta realmente la utiliza pero no para cantar con el resto del coro si no para verlos actuar con Dave desde lejos. En el episodio Rumors Brittany dice en su show por internet Fondue for two que Santana ''juega para el otro equipo haciendole creer a todos que queria decir que Santana era lesbiana, pero no era asi, Brittathumb|[[Brittany y Santana en la Segunda temporada ]]ny luego admite que en realidad queria decir que ella esta con New Directions cuando antes estaba con las Cheerios, luego Santana lleva a Brittany a la sala de musica para cantarle Songbird que era una cancion perfecta para los sentimientos de Santana, Brittany ofrece a Santana ir a su show por internet para invitarla al baile de graduacion y ademas admitir la relacion y lo que siento por ella, Santana aceota pero no se presenta y Brittany dice en su show que su invitada iba a ser Santana pero mando un mensaje de texto diciendo No puedo. Al dia siguiente, Jacob le dice a Santana que descubrio que algunos comentarios que incluian algo de su relacion con Dave los que decian que lo estaban haciendo en la parte trasera de un auto estos venian desde la computadora de Santana, esta se defiende diciendo que le robaron su computadora y que su relacion con Dave esta mejor que nunca y que son almas gemelas, mientras sucede esto Brittany y Santana comparten algunas miradas. thumb En el episodio New York Santana se ve molesta ya que New Directions no llego a los primeros 10 en las Nacionales por ese beso de Finn y Rachel y se le ve con una muñeca vudu de Rachel, Brittany dice que este año no queria ganar ya que disfruto estar con el club glee, ambas se dan un gran abrazo y Santana le dice a Brittany que ella es su mejor amiga, Brittany le corresponde, al finalizar el abrazo Santana le pregunta a Brittany cuando se volvio 'tan inteligente'. thumb|191px|BESO BRITTANA "NATIONALS" Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Brittany interrumpe la entrevista de Jacob con Santana y ambas se van entrelazadas del brazo. A ambas se les ve sentadas juntas cuando el Sr. Schue pone los trofeos en la sala de coro. Mas tarde, ambas intentan comvencer a Quinn de volver a las Cheerios y a New Directions, pero Quinn no acepta. Se les puede ver sentadas una enfrente de la otra en la cafeteria y durante We Got The Beat ambas cantan y bailan juntas. Al final de la canción se puede ver como Santana se voltea y le dice algo a Brittany. Ambas tambien participan en la guerra de comida, en donde se puede ver que Brittany defiende a Santana mientras que Santana se esconde detras de ella. Se les puede ver sentadas juntas depues de la guerra de comiida en donde Brittany dice que tiene peperoni dentro de su sosten a lo que Santana le dice que son sus pezones. Mas tarde, tras Santana haber incendiado el piano purpura mientras Blaine cantaba It's Not Unusual, es hechada del club Glee hasta que pueda jurar lealtad. Brittany se ve triste por esto. I Am Unicorn En I Am Unicorn, Santana y Brittany estan pegando los posters de la campaña de Kurt y le dice a Brittany que asi no se ganara nada. Santana consuela a Brittany diciéndole que su idea fue genial y que en realidad debería lanzarse ella misma para presidenta escolar ya que ella es un unicornio. Al final, Brittany decide postularse y hace posters junto con Santana para su campaña. Asian F En Asian F, Santana y Brittany se le acercan a Kurt y Rachel para hablar de la campaña de Brittany, y seguido a esto, Brittany comienza a cantar Run The World (Girls) en donde Santana le hace unos coros vocales. En la presentación imaginaria de Mercedes de It's All Over Santana defiende a Brittany empezando una discusión con Mercedes en medio de la canción. Se les puede ver sentadas juntas cuando Rachel y Mercedes cantaban Out Here on My Own. Al saber que Santana obtubo el papel de Anita, sonrie y Brittany está al lado de ella. Ambas están una enseguida de la otra mientras interpretan Fix You. Pot O' Gold [[Archivo:Dibujo_de_Lord_Tubbington_en_Pot_O'_Gold.png|thumb|left|"Lord Tubbington cree que eres Purrrrfect. Y yo también".]] En Pot O' Gold, se puede ver que Santana tiene un dibujo en su casillero que dice: "Lord Tubbington cree que eres Purrrrfecta. Y yo también". Mercedes se acerca a Santana y le pide unirse al coro de Shelby, pero ella dice que no puede dejar a Brittany, a lo que Mercedes le dice que la lleve con ella. En una escena de ellas dos cenando en Breadstix Santana le pregunta a Brittany que si estan en una cita y esta le pregunta que si eso era una cita, que cuando habían tomado un baño juntas también era una cita. Por lo que hacen su relación oficial. Luego Brittany le comenta a Santana de su duende y que quiere compartir su tercer deseo con ella, Santana accede diciendo que tiene pensado dejar New directions para unirse al coro de Shelby y que quiere hacerlo con ella, a la vez desea que Brittany le de la mano, al saber que estaban en un lugar público Santana le dice que se la de abajo de una servilleta. thumb|Brittany y Santana en su primera cita oficial. Mientras New Directions cantaba Last Friday Night, Blaine pone su brazo alrededor de Brittany y se tira en el suelo, Santana molesta aleja a Brittany de Blaine. Brittany se sienta junto a Santana despues de la canción. Mas tarde, Santana con rabia le dice a Rory que se aleje de Brittany y que deje de mentirle con lo del duende, le dice que si cree que es un duende, entonces que le conceda un deseo y haga que Brittany se una al coro de Shelby con ella. Luego Finn habla con Brittany para que no deje el club y Brittany le dice que debe hacerlo ya que Santana le habia pedido un deseo a su duende y Finn le dice estúpida, a esto último causa que Brittany se una al club de Shelby. Después le dan la bienvenida a ambas chicas y escojen el nombre del club que sera The Troubletones y ambas tienen solos en Candyman. Ambas están juntas cuando Finn se acerca para disculparse con Brittany, y luego de que se va se acerca Rory para decirle a Brittany que está listo para su olla de oro, aunque Brittany le dice que ya no cree en los duendes. Santana ve a Rory con una cara de satisfaccion, lo insulta y despues se va. The First Time Ambas le están dando consejos a Rachel sobre su primera vez con Finn, luego ambas están en el musical escolar. Mash Off Están juntas en el auditorio cuando Will y Shelby empiezan a cantar Yoü and I/You and I. Luego Santana y Brittany pasan al lado de Finn y Rory, y Santana empieza a insultar a Finn empezando una discusión entre ellos lo que lleva a un juego de quemados entre New Directions y The Troubletones. Ambas están juntas en el juego de quemados mientras suena Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another. Brittany le pide a Santana que deje de molestar a Finn a lo que ella accede. Casi terminando el episodio mientras están cantando Rumor Has It/Someone Like You ambas comparten una que otra mirada. I Kissed A Girl Estan juntas mientras se canta I Kissed a Girl apoyada por las chicas de New Directions y The Troubletones. thumb|96px Hold On To Sixteen Entran juntas con The Troubletones al salón de coros de New Directions deseandoles suerte, y bailan juntas en Survivor/I Will Survive, thumb|left|Brittany y Santana bailando en [[Survivor/I Will Survive.]] cuando The Troubletones pierden las seccionales están las dos devastadas y se quedan ahí hasta que se apagan las luces. Pasan los días y están juntas en el baño aun hablando sobre las seccionales hasta que entra Quinn y les dice a ellas y a Mercedes que el sentido de madurar es perder las cosas, hasta que se va de ahi y a la final se vuelven a unir a New Directions. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Ambas asisten al The Glee Holiday Spectacular, y luego van al refugio para gente sin hogar y ambas tienen solos en Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World). Yes/No Ambas se encuentran con Mercedes cantando Summer Nights escuchando su historia de verano con Sam. Luego a los días Santana junto con Mercedes, Tina y Rachel cantan The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face y ella piensa en Brittany. thumb|right|Santana pensando en Brittany. Michael Están junto con Mercedes, Kurt y Blaine discutiendo sobre las seccionales hasta que Will les dice que harán canciones de Michael Jackson para las regionales, ambas bailan en Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', luego están junto con los Warblers en un estacionamiento cantando Bad hasta que Blaine queda herido. Luego de que Santana haya confrontado a Sebastian le pide a Brittany que bloquee la puerta y ella le contesta que no sabe, al final del episodio ambas estan con New Directions cantando Black or White. The Spanish Teacher Estan en el gimnasio en una practica de las Cheerios creada la coreografía por Roz Washington. Mientras Will canta A Little Less Conversation y aparece Brittany en la performance Santana se queda sorprendida. Heart En el salón del coro ambas están abrazadas y muy sonrientes. Luego en el casillero de Santana, Brittany le muestra la lista de canciones que hizo para San Valentin, diciéndole que esas son las canciones que escucha cuando están juntas o piensa en ella, thumb|left|La lista de canciones con la cual Brittany piensa en Santana. Santana le dice que eso es lindo, sstán a punto de besarse, cuando el Director Figgins aparece y las cita en su oficina. Él les dice que ha tenido quejas sobre ellas compartiendo PDA en los pasillos y se ve una escena de ellas dos dándose un corto beso en los labios. thumb|right|El corto beso Brittana. Santana le dice que apenas sus labios se rozaron y que porque no se quejaron del beso de Finn y Rachel, él les dice que a él personalmente no le importa, pero no quiere disgustar a nadie por motivos religiosos. Más tarde después de que The God Squad le cantara a Rachel, les pide que le canten una canción a Brittany refiriendose a ella como su "novia, novia". Llega el día del Sugar Shack y Joe se acerca a Santana diciéndole sobre su petición a la cual acepta diciéndole que "amor es amor" y empieza a sonar Cherish/Cherish, cuando culmina la canción ambas se dan un beso. thumb|left|Beso Brittana. On My Way El día de las Regionales ambas tienen solos en What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) y ambas asisten a la boda de Rachel. Big Brother El día del Senior Ditch Day en Six Flags ambas están tomadas de la mano en la montaña rusa. thumb|right Saturday Night Glee-ever Mientras Will piensa en Santana que tiene mucha ambición, ella le dice a Brittany que el hermano de Blaine tiene razón que ir a la universidad es una perdida de tiempo. Luego ambas bailan en la pista en Night Fever y más tarde ambas hacen coros y bailan con Mercedes Disco Inferno. Luego En la sala de música suena la canción If I Can't Have You, y es cantada por Santana en la pista de baile disco. Al finalizar la canción, Santana admite que fue una canción de amor dedicada a Brittany, pero también revela que lo que realmente quiere para su futuro es la fama. En los pasillos, Brittany se acerca a Santana y le dice que ahora es famosa, ya que publicó el video de ambas teniendo relaciones sexuales. Santana se enoja y le pregunta por qué lo hizo, ya que ese video era privado, pero Brittany le resta importancia, diciéndole que no se preocupe, ya que lo intercaló con escenas de Lord Tubbington realizando sus tareas de la casa. En la biblioteca, Brittany le da algunas ideas descabelladas a Santana sobre cómo hacerse famosa, como llenar el baúl de su auto de excremento o comer un testículo de toro, luego ella se va y le da un beso en la sien thumb|right|Beso en la sien Brittana. a Santana que aun esta algo molesta. Luego en la presentación fantasiosa de More Than A Woman ambas estan bailando juntas. Santana y Brittany se reúnen con Sue en su despacho. Sue le dice a Santana que está decepcionada por el video que subieron, ya que si quiere ser famosa, esa no es la forma de llegar, ya que nadie la tomará nunca en serio. Santana le explica que ahora lo entiende, y que quiere hacer de su vida algo importante y sustancial. Luego de esto, Sue le entrega un sobre a Santana, quien lo abre y se encuentra con una beca completa para la Universidad de Louisville , la cual tiene el mejor programa de Cheerios del país. Sue le dice que sabe que ella no quiere ser una Cheerio por el resto de su vida, pero que cree que es un muy buen lugar donde empezar, y una vez allí podrá especializarse en lo que sea que ella quiera. Sue le revela, además, que la idea fue de Brittany, por lo cual ambas se abrazan y se dicen que se aman la una a la otra. Dance With Somebody Mientras Brittany canta I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) thumb|left, toma de las manos a Santana y ambas empiezan a cantar juntas la canción. thumb|right|Brittana cantando [[I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). ]] Luego mientras Santana y Rachel cantan juntas So Emotional Brittany graba a su novia con su celular. Casi terminando el episodio mientras suena My Love Is Your Love ambas se unen con sus demás compañeros del coro cantando la canción. Canciones Duetos *Me Against The Music De Britney Spears ft. Madonna ''(Britney/Brittany) *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) De ''Whitney Houston (Dance With Somebody) Cantadas en Grupo *I Say a Little Prayer De'' Dione Warkick'' (Showmance) *Landslide de Fleetwood Mac (Sexy) *I Love New York/New York, New York De Madonna/On The Town (New York) *Light Up The World De Glee (New York) *Candyman De Christina Aguilera (Pot O' Gold) *Rumor Has It/Someone Like You De Adele (Mash-Off) Canciones Relacionadas *Songbird De Fleetwood Mac (Rumors) *Landslide De Stevie Nicks (Sexy) *I Kissed A Girl De Katy Perry (I Kissed a Girl) *Survivor/I Will Survive De Gloria Gaynor/Destiny's Child (Hold On To Sixteen) *Cherish/Cherish De Madonna/The Association(Heart) Curiosidades *Ambas tuvieron sexo con Puck. *Ambas salieron con Finn. *Ambas se besaron en algún momento con Sam. *Ambas dudaron de su sexualidad, aunque al momento parece que ya lo tienen en claro. Brittany dijo ser bisexual y Santana dijo ser lesbiana. *Figgins dijo que ha recibido quejas de su relación por razones catolicas. *Figgins las llamo "lesbianas adolescentes" *Al principio Joe no aceptaba esta relación, pero al final concluye que "amor es amor". *La mejor amiga de las dos es Quinn *Tienen diferente ascendencia Santana Latina Brittany Holandesa *Ambas pertenecieron a las Cheerios 1302812381232_f.jpg Brittana_1.jpg Brittanyandsantanahugging.png Tumblr_lfuoj27ryW1qgfeg9o1_500.jpg Imágenes Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo15 r2 250.gif Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo13 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo14 r3 250.gif Tumblr m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo3 r1 250.gif tumblr_m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo6_r3_250.gif tumblr_m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m6g4lxcZA61qaedvuo2_250.gif britana.12011381-1280-720.jpg tumblr_m4jxr2MXmZ1qdmi1yo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5fcnkjaAy1ql2f46o1_500.gif tumblr_m6pvbvDtKY1qlrdfuo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m28rzan4Sc1qa5jg8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m377crEZ1X1qm7zayo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxror2XSNf1qeywr5o1_r1_500.gif Navegador Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Principales Categoría:Relaciones Homosexuales Categoría:Relaciones de Brittany Categoría:Relaciones de Santana